A sister's destiny
by Kallie09
Summary: When Merlin's sister arrives in Camelot can anyone really guess what she's going to do. Or even how she fits into the great picture of things.


I looked around me as I got off my horse. I had come to see my brother Merlin, except he had no idea I was coming, so I had no idea where to go. I held my bag closer to me, it was by no means large, I had just put the essentials into it. I had only been walking a couple of minutes when I came across a rather large crowd of people surrounding a scared looking boy.

"Hey!" I shouted as one of them looked as though he was going hit him. "Leave him alone!"

A blond haired man turned around then, obviously the leader of whatever little thing was going on there.

"Or?" he asked putting on a tough voice.

"You don't want to know." I said titling my head slightly in a mocking way.

"You think you could hurt me?" he asked stepping closer.

Not being one to be intimidated, especially by someone so arrogant I stood my ground. "I don't think so." I said and as he smirked I added "I know so."

And it was true there was no way he could out power me when I used magic, unless he could do the same, and given the fact that he was using simple threatening techniques on the boy I doubt he could. His eyes flashed then obviously not appreciating being embarrassed in front of the other's. Well I wasn't about to apologise for helping save someone.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"I'm a prince." He stated puffing out his chest ever so slightly.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah? I'm sure you are."

He was about to retort when someone walked up behind us.

"Arthur I've finished what you asked."

Hang on I knew that voice! "Merlin!" I turned around to smile at my brother. Then something sunk in. He had called the blond man Arthur, and it sounded like he worked for him and Merlin worked for _prince _Arthur. Oh no! I think I just made a stupid mistake. Why must I always find myself in these sort of situations, I always seemed to mess up.

"You know her?" Arthur asked sounding part confused and part angry.

"This is my sister, Louisa" Merlin answered. I refused to look anywhere but the ground.

"Sister?" Arthur sounded somewhat amused. "Well like brother like sister?"

I sensed that Merlin was confused the statement and felt his eyes focus on me. Noticing my hung head, Merlin realized that I had done something wrong.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I replied my voice going up an octave as it always did when I lied, Merlin just raised his eyebrows at me, and Arthur just looked smug, oh I wanted to take that look of his face so much! "Well nothing much!"

"Louisa." Merlin simply stated in a disappointed tone.

"Well he was torturing some poor little person." I replied looking at Merlin with my innocent face, unfortunately this time it didn't seem to be working.

"We were having fun." Arthur rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh he looked like he was having a ball!" I said sarcastically, I hadn't meant to honest! It was just… well he annoyed me so much for some reason. OK so apparently he was royalty but that didn't give him the right to treat like other's like they were worthless. If anything to be a decent king he should be caring towards his people.

"Can you let it slide? She didn't know." Merlin pleaded with Arthur.

"_I don't need you to save me." _I whispered in his mind. Did I not mention that? We can talk to each other via our minds. I've never understood why but I've never questioned it, sometimes it worked in our favor.

"_I beg to differ."_ He replied.

"OK. I will let it go." Arthur said, and I was momentarily stunned, maybe I was wrong about him. "If she apologises."

Or maybe I was right. I was about to argue once again when I saw how Merlin was looking at me. I sighed, I would do this for Merlin. So as I chanted that in my head I said:

"I apologise for offending you." I stated then saw them both staring at me clearly expecting more. A bit belatedly I added "Sire."

Arthur just smiled, well it was more of a smirk but still. "OK I will let it go. Just this time. Merlin, I need you to clean my armour, walk the dogs and clean my chambers." With that he walked away his held just that little bit higher than before, I just stood there.

"How can you let him talk to you like that?" I asked.

"I work for him." Merlin shrugged

"You're better than him."

"He's OK, once you get to know him."

"And a snake's just a fluffy little kitten." I rolled my eyes.

"I used to think like you that he was..."

"An arrogant, self-absorbed jerk?" I supplied.

"Well he's not." Merlin said.

"Think what you like, his actions dictate otherwise."

"He has a lot of pressure on him."

"Oh I'm sure it's so hard having everything handed to him."

"It's not as easy as that."

"Can we agree to disagree?"

"I think we need to. But you'll see that he's OK soon enough." Merlin said and that's when I realised he had led me to what I assumed to be Gaius's chambers.

"So this is where you've been living?" I asked tossing my bag on the floor and looking around.

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked me.

"Can't I come and see my older brother?" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Lou, we both know that's not why. So why don't you just tell me now, and save us both time."

"I..." I started the sentence with intent to lie, but changed my mind, he would know eventually so I might as well get the credit for telling him myself. "I nearly used magic on someone."

"Louisa!" Merlin scolded.

"I know! I didn't mean to... but... he was going hit me! I got scared and... and... it just happened. I'm sorry." At the end I had soft tears streaming down my face, I hated crying, but thinking about what happened, how scared I had been as I was backed against the wall, I couldn't stop them.

"It's OK." Merlin said putting his arm around me and letting me cry. We sat like that for a while, him holding me and just letting me cry.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Merlin asked as soon as my tears had dried up.

I nodded "But I want to go get it myself, I need some time to clear my head, it's been an eventful day."

Following Merlin's direction I followed the twisty corridor's and was silently impressed with being able to find the kitchen. However I soon lost that when I realised I had forgotten my way back. Which is why I had been walking around for about a quarter of an hour aimlessly. As I turned around a corner, I collided with something sending the tray scattering, and the food falling everywhere. As I looked up, I saw it was Arthur who I had walked into, and who was now wearing the orange juice I had poured out.

"I am so sorry!" I said desperately trying to find something to clean it up with even if I had somehow managed to fall to the floor in all of this."I didn't mean to." He looked doubtful and to be honest I didn't blame him, if I had been him I probably wouldn't have believed what just happened was accidental.

"It's OK, Merlin's clumsy too." Arthur mumbled while trying to wipe some excess juice from it "Speaking of him, he can just wash it tomorrow."

"I'll do it!" I said automatically, well I didn't want to make Merlin do anything that he didn't have to, especially not when it was my fault.

"OK, I will have him bring it to you tomorrow." He said before turning and beginning to walk away, then stopped ad turned around.

"Louisa is it?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, Louisa let me help you up." I raised my eyebrows as he extended his hand. He clearly had see my apprehensive look "I'm only to help you up, it's called being nice. But then maybe you don't know what that is."

"I assure you _I _do, I just didn't know you did." I said as I took his hand ignoring the soft swarm of butterflies appearing in my stomach as soon as my hand met mine.

When I was once again on my feet he smiled at me then walked away.

"Arthur." I called and he turned around.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you could tell me how to get back to Gauis's chambers." I said looking at the ground feeling my cheeks softly reddened, and all he did was smile and politely helped me out. As I walked back up I tried to ignore the fact that he had seemed to be nice, after all you are meant to trust your first impressions and instincts right.

Although the last time I had done that it didn't work out that well. So maybe I was wrong about Arthur? After tonight it seemed I was, but still I won't make my judgement today.


End file.
